


How To Say I'm Sorry During the New Zombie Era

by AndreaLyn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve pisses off his fellow Five-0 team, he has to make up for it somehow. Their currency of choice these days is weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Say I'm Sorry During the New Zombie Era

The shotguns are lined up in a precise and neat row in headquarters, but it's well-known that they all belong to Chin Ho. Danny had touched one in an emergency in order to kill a zombie that breached the security barriers and while Chin had acknowledged the necessity in an emergency, Danny definitely hadn't imagined the glare that said 'I will throw you to the pack if you touch them again'.

Right now, Steve is adding a new one to the line.

"What'd you do this time?" Danny asks, looking up from loading up the handguns. Steve's been on a supply run and is currently stripping off the protective suit that Max had established (which took at least four bites to a concentrated area to pierce skin). It still doesn't stop Danny from worrying about him.

Steve shakes his head. "I got the wrong kind of powdered eggs," he says gravely. "Thank god Kamekona keeps us stocked in apology-shotguns."

"Hey, that's what you get for pissing off Chin," Danny says, getting closer to Steve and letting his hands roam over his body. "You okay? You safe? Are you about to turn into an even more bite-friendly maniac? Because somedays, Steve, I wonder if you're not just king of the zombies in disguise."

"What does that make you, the queen?" Steve retorts, but stays obediently still while Danny's hands roam over him.

"You're not funny. Also, now you owe me a baseball bat in apology and you already know Kamekona doesn't keep those lying around." Danny flashes Steve a fond smile, patting him on the ass as he wanders by. "Enjoy storming a baseball field for me, babe."

"But..."

"Argument, Steven?"

Steve sighs and looks resigned, getting the suit back on, sliding into his helmet, and loading up the various holsters with weapons. "No, dear. No argument from me."

Danny gets his bat within two hours and he even thinks this one is signed by Canseco, which is really just proof as to why Steve is a genuine keeper in the face of the zombie apocalypse raining down around them.


End file.
